


Why?

by Author_Incognito



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, the title sucks but idk what else to title it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: prompt: kid peter, pool and floaties
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Why?

Why? Such a simple question whose answers could range from the clear to the complicated. Tony had never known that one miniscule word could lead to such mixed feelings. Joy because he was always happy to indulge the inquisitive nature that his son possessed. Frustration because this was the half dozen time that his son had asked that question in the past half hour.”

“Why?” Peter inquired _again_ for the seventh time, standing in the middle of the living room clad only in a pair of swim shorts adorned with cartoon characters from one of Peter’s current favorite shows.

“ _Because,”_ Tony repeated once more, holding the offending floaties out to his four-year-old son, “You need to put these on or you’ll drown.”

Peter tilted his head, unfazed. “Why?” 

“Because you can’t swim.”

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t taught you yet. God I need to get on that. Jarvis? Remind me to teach Pete how to swim.” Tony said, not moving his gaze from Peter in case he made a break for the pool.

“Of course sir.” Came the familiar british tone of his personal AI. “I have marked that down in your list of things to do.”

“Great.” Tony smiled. Then he addressed Peter once more. “Now would you _please_ put these on?” 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his lips. “I don’t wanna wear them.”

Great. Fantastic. They had finally gotten to the root of Peter’s questions. “Why don’t you want to wear them?”

Peter paused, seemingly startled by what Tony had just asked him. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to.”

Tony blinked. “You don’t know.”

Peter shook his head. “No.”

“Okay. Well if you don’t wear them than I’ll have to carry you around the entire pool.” Now that should put an end to all of this. Peter was in a particular independent phase recently and part of that included Peter refusing to be held unless it was absolutely necessary.

Peter gasped. “Even in the shallow end?”

“ _Especially_ in the shallow end.”

Peter grabbed the floaties without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at stark-tony


End file.
